Bachelorette
by Zara Allegra Vespertine
Summary: A day in the life of Saya's twin, Diva, after she woke up from her thirty-year slumber. Diva's POV while exerting her domination over her chevaliers. One-shot. Re-uploaded.


_**A/N: I sat on the bus on my way home after work when Bjork's song "Bachelorette" played on my earphones. I was momentarily captured by its play of instruments. Her song reminds me of a James Bond theme, when I first listened to it. But just as I was sitting there, waiting for the red light to go green, her song had me visualize a new theme: lyrics that captures Diva's essence. I do not know all the words as I was listening to the song, I just hummed along with the music and picturing Diva wearing black and exercising her dominance over her chevaliers. I just could not wait to get home and turn on my mac and search for the complete lyrics and see how I can work it into my writings. I recommend listening to Bjork's "Bachelorette" while reading this. .**_

_**PS: I do not Blood+ (if I did, it would have a different ending) and I do not own "Bachelorette"… But I do own the rights of my fan fiction below. Happy reading, everyone.**_

She opened her sleepy eyes, trying to focus on where she was. She was sleeping so soundly just a few minutes ago after a heavy meal when her cat nap was interrupted and she sense a new person in the house. She could hear some soft shuffle of feet directly below her.

_"Aahh, Solomon." Nathan purred, "You are just in time for your babysitting appointment". A pause," You look happy"._

Solomon. Of course. She could smell his distinctive smell of expensive Armani suits a mile away.

_"Why should I not be? Our Queen has awakened, I am hoping she will enjoy her time while she is awake" Solomon answered in his rich, deep voice. _

_"Naturally" Nathan answered fondly. " There are lots of things I also want to show her. However" he gave a deep sigh, "I am getting late with my appointment. I have a Broadway show to run"_

Hmm.. Nathan always loved to be in the center of everyone's attention. Maybe she could persuade James to surprise Nathan on his work next week. A diversion to the flurry of schedules that Amshel had planned for her, so she won't get bored. She loved to see Nathan flustered when she is around.

_"Where is she?" Solomon asked._

_"Taking her nap, I supposed" Nathan sighed again. "She took one of my assistants again when I was dressing her. I like Monique. She was such a sweet little poppet. But I can never deny my Queen when she wants a snack" He gave tsk sound. "Do be a dear and don't let her out of your sight. God knows how hard it is to find very reliable assistants"_

_He chuckled. "Of course, it will be my pleasure"_

Oh. So Monique was her name. She licked her red lips, painstakingly painted by Nathan using his favorite lipcolor on her: Chanel Rebelle lipstick. She liked the lipstick and she liked the Monique girl. Especially the girl. She was absolutely delicious. Young blood always is.

_"I will be back in a few hours. And don't get her clothes soiled. I want her exquisitely perfect for tonight. Ciao!" Nathan sang out and quietly closed the door behind him._

She turned on her back, stretching luxuriously like a cat, loving the soft fur that serves as her day bed for her cat nap on one of the large sitting rooms of Nathan's apartment. Soft afternoon sunlight is pouring through the light lemon yellow gossamer silk drapery covering the large, airy French windows. She caught a reflection of herself on the ornate ceiling decorating the yellow room. Nathan had Monique dressed her in a soft, lacy black dress that emphasized her curves. Her white skin shines through the delicate black lace, adding more allure to her beauty. Her long shiny black hair was brushed to shiny perfection, glinting a deep blue against the Parisian sunlight. She began to hum softly.

_I'm a fountain of blood_

_In the shape of a girl_

_You're the bird on the brim_

_Hypnotised by the whirl_

It's nice to be awake again. She has much energy to spend now that she's awake. She wondered when all of her Chevaliers would congregate. She wants to play. And meet her long lost sister. It's been so long since she last saw her.

_Saya._

She looked up and saw Solomon, gazing down at her lovingly. He was already standing near her day bed, holding her favorite blue rose out for her. And she accepted the flower being offered, with slightly narrowed eyes. Something was off with her dear Solomon.

Without a word, she watched him backed away slowly, sensing her fickle mood. He sat down on the piano bench, gazing at her, appreciation on her appearance mirrored in his eyes. Then he turned her back on her when she puts the flower near her nose to smell their fragrance.

He ran his hands on the keys of the grand piano and began to play a tune for her.

_Drink me, make me feel real_

_Wet your beak in the stream_

_Game we're playing is life_

_Love is a two way dream_

Of all her Chevaliers, she was most attuned to Solomon. Amshel wants nothing but power and the feeling of having her under his control and manipulation. She lets him have what he wants, including his domination over her life, as she sees fit, as Amshel was the one who took care of her since the beginning. He is her most useful Chevalier. But the time will come when she would no longer need him. Nathan will see to it that he is disposed off. He is, after all, her mother's chevalier. And he chooses her to be his Queen instead of her sister. Had Nathan chose her sister; she would personally see that he dies under her hands.

As for James, she liked him. Poor, dear James. He was the most loyal of all. He could never deny any of her requests, even if Amshel is against it. He was like an abandoned puppy when she made him. He is similar to Karl, who wants nothing more than to play with her. Unfortunately, she is recently getting more irritated with the way Karl is obsessed with her sister. Perhaps, she could persuade him to take her to Saya when she feels like it. She can study on how best to control Karl, while he torments Saya.

_Leave me now, return tonight_

_Tide will show you the way_

_If you forget my name_

_You will go astray_

_Like a killer whale_

_Trapped in a bay _

Her ears picked the slight off-key tune that Solomon had played on the piano. But instead of stopping, he continued with his serenade of her. His playing is superb, and making a small, tiny mistake is so unlike her dear Solomon. She watches his back, studying him slowly, from his slightly ruffled blond hair, down to his white suit on his broad back and shoulders.

Had he already seen her dear sister?

_I'm a path of cinders_

_Burning under your feet_

_You're the one who walks me _

_I'm your one-way street _

She could hear him humming along with the music he was playing, his fingers expertly gliding over the smooth ivory keys. She closed her eyes, letting her mind wander. The smell of the blue rose filling her nostrils. Solomon's signature scent. Some citrusy perfume. And something else. Something new about him.

Her eyes snap open.

Solomon's music nears its climax.

The smell of the sea. That was what Solomon was wearing. It had clung to him longingly, leaving its scent on him. Stamping him, possessing him. It was creeping underneath his skin without him knowing it. But _she _knows. Her chevaliers cannot hide anything from her. Not even Amshel. And most especially Solomon.

_I'm a whisper in water_

_Secret for you to hear_

_You are the one who grows distant_

_When I beckon you near_

She had always associated her sister with the smell of the sea. The sister who loved the outdoors, gallivanting about in men's pants, carrying swords, followed by her loyal guard dog, Haji. A typical hoyden, who eats like there is no tomorrow and ran around in sweaty clothes. She wrinkled her nose. A modern Don Quixote.

She tried to stifle a laugh. Solomon changed his pace of the music, sensing her mirth.

Solomon has been keeping secrets from her now, is he? She slowly pulled herself up in a sitting position, the black lace stretching over her lithe body. She felt a little jealous. These Chevaliers, all going rampant over her annoying sister. Why else would she make them if they all want her sister? She thought surrounding herself with more of her knights, she would never be lonely again. She bit the inside of her cheek, drawing blood, and tilting her head to one side. Come to think of it, even James is a bit obsessed with Saya, though his obsession borders on his instinct to kill her and protect his Queen. It only shows how much space her sister occupies in their minds right now.

_Leave me now, return tonight_

_The tide will show you the way_

_If you forget my name_

_You will go astray_

_Like a killer whale_

_Trapped in a bay_

She won't allow it! Her sister had all of Joel's attention while she was locked up on a tower with only the birds and the rats living with her. Saya had Haji, a companion to be with her all the time. She only had Amshel. Poor old Amshel, with his lustful eyes and hands that make her skin crawl.

Solomon is mine, dear sister! I found him first!

She stood up and almost flew to Solomon's side, just as he was on the last notes of his music. He looked down at her, giving her a brilliant smile. She placed her arms around his neck, sitting down on his lap, straddling him.

"Diva?" he looked at her questioningly.

She leaned in, licking the side of his neck, fingers grazing his silk tie, loosening it and tearing out the buttons of his white shirt. His hands automatically went up to her waist, holding her gently. He gave a groan of surrender as her teeth pierced his skin.

She drank deep. The faint perfume of the sea seems to fade a little. _Now, that's better, _she thought, relaxing her strong grip on his silk collar. She could feel Solomon's heart thumping loudly, as he sighed his pain and pleasure. She felt his hands go up from her waist, bruising her white skin, almost touching her soft breasts. The tight black lace, slowly being torn apart.

_I'm a tree that grows hearts_

_One for each that you take_

_You're the intruder hand_

_I'm the branch that you break _

She pulled Solomon's unconscious body back to her fur-covered bed. She had taken too much of his blood that he lost consciousness. The bites on his skin had already healed instantly. Gazing down at his sleeping face, she ran a finger from his soft lifts, up to his nose and forehead. She licked the drop of blood from his cheek clean.

_I want to watch an Opera tonight, Solomon_, she thought. _Les Miserables particularly._

Nathan would fuss about her undressed state when he returns. But she doesn't care. He would dress her again in a new dress, maybe a lovely blue and white number. She always like ruffles on them. And Solomon would wear white, of course. After she drinks from him again.

_**I hope you guys enjoyed reading a typical day into Diva's life. I imagined Diva being a pampered, spoiled princess. I mean, who wouldn't want to be spoiled after living several years locked up in a scary tower, right?**_

_**Any feedback is most welcome!**_


End file.
